SasoDei Angst
by Squinky Cullen
Summary: Okay, Sasori is pretty much being a dick in this and poor Deidara is a bit too emotional. Warning for: Hidan's sexy body, swearing, slight sexual implications, OOC-ness and Suicide attempt. Pairings: Mainly SasoDei, bits of Kakuhida and KisaIta. Have fun


(A/N Naruto characters dont belong to me, i only dream they did, have fun reading this, sorry for any errors and mistakes, i try my hardest, i swear)

"Danna, your art sucks ass, get a new hobby, un," Deidara yelled at his boyfriend, angry tears welling up in his stormy blue eyes. Their usual argument had taken a turn for the worst. "Brat, do you remember who you are talking to, I could kill you at a moment's notice," Sasori growled smoothly, bringing one of his many puppets off one of the cluttered shelves. "There you go again, threatening me with those stupid contraptions , face it you're just a thirty three year old weirdo that likes to play with dolls and prey on younger men, un," the blond cried, tears sliding down tanned cheeks. His boyfriend was always threatening him, it was unfair. The last remark stung the puppet master, leaving him momentarily speechless. After a few seconds he was about to correct the blond, saying they were not dolls but actually fully functioning dangerous puppets but Deidara spoke first. "I HATE YOU! You're worst than Orochimaru, un," the bomber stormed out of the dim lit room, tears flooding down his feminine face. An angry red-head sat very still, allowing everything to process. "_How dare he compare me to that bastard snake_," yes he was very angry. A table smashed and splintered. Vials of unnamed poisons shattered against the walls, bubbling and hissing until it had burnt a hole. Senbon snapped, purple toxins leaking over the black carpeted floor. A kunai whizzed through the air, destroying the only light bulb in the whole room, leaving the red head in complete darkness. "_Damn it,_"

Deidara stopped at the familiar red door. He hesitated before knocking on. Eyes that were a usual happy blue were turning violet as they became red and puffy. His skin was turning blotchy and three different colours, pink, white and tan. The bomber was shivering, tears wracking his feminine frame. It was a miracle that he was able to stand. A few seconds later the door swung open and Hidan stood proud in his half naked glory. Sterling silver hair was ruffled, not gelled back. Perfect ivory skin glowed in the dim light, highlighting his beautifully carved stomach muscles. The albino's face dropped when he saw the blond. The ex-iwa nin was resting against the door, clutching his sides, resisting the urge to vomit. "Dei, what the fuck happened, you look worst than Kakuzu in the morning," Hidan asked quietly and half dragged the terrorist into the room. The strong smell of blood hit the blue eyed young man, making him gag. "Toilets that way, don't fucking vomit over my floor, Kakuzu would kill me," Hidan pointed to the farthest door where a red painted door lay open. The blond shuffled forward and instantly knew that he wasn't going to make it. Noticing this, the Jashinist picked up the sick male, and gently placed him down in the bathroom. "Don't miss the bowl, cause I'm not fucking cleaning up," the sado-masochist sighed and Deidara threw his head over the toilet. In an act of pity, Hidan gathered up the messy golden hair and pulled it away from his face. The sculptor threw up violently, coughing and spluttering afterwards. Hidan passed him a clean-ish blue towel, which he gratefully took to wipe his mouth. "Arigato, un," the blond mumbled, the tears had stopped but his eyes were still watery. The albino sat on the floor and rested the terrorists head on his lap, "Tell me what happened,"

"It started how it usually does, he would offend my art, and I would offend his. Then he said something different. He said that his art means more than anything and everything, un, so ..." the blond stopped to wipe fresh tears out of his eyes. "So ... I naturally asked if it meant more than me, un, and he said yes, and that is always will. He said the only way for him to truly love me would be if ..." more tears trickled down his cheek but Hidan's surprisingly soft and gentle fingers brushed them away. "Arigato ... un," Hidan just nodded for Deidara to continue. "He said the only way for him to love me would be if I died and turned into one of his puppets, so that he could use me whenever he wanted for eternity, un,"  
"What happened then?" another surprisingly soft question.  
"I asked him does that mean he is just using me, I asked if he actually loves me, un" there was a small silence before he carried on. "And he avoided the question and said he loves his Art more," the terrorist was back to the shaking wreck he was before entering the bloodied room. Hidan just let the young man cry, feeling completely helpless. Never had he seen the young, arrogant, strong male break down so badly before. Yes, it had happened before but not to this extent. The ex-iwa nin would normally knock on the door, tell his tale and then spar with Hidan to let out the pent up anger, but Sasori had been harsher this time. The violent tremors turned into soft quivers as the sculptor became sleepy. "Come on, you can fucking sleep here, one is fucking uncomfortable for me and two Kakuzu will change you rent. Go to Tobi, he has an extra bed," Hidan moved the bomber and helped him up. The idea of sleeping in the same room as Tobi usually sent shivers up the blond spine but this time it sounded nice. It was better than sleeping next to a red-haired bastard. Nodding weakly he walked over to the main door, the albino trailing behind. "Arigato, again," the blond turned and hugged the paler male. Hidan froze at the unwanted and awkward affection. "Get some fucking sleep," he ruffled the blonds' hair before watching him stumbled down the corridor, a hand on the dark wall for support.

Deidara leant against the wall, stopping as memories flooded his vision. "Why," he whispered to himself before a blue skinned man walked up to him, staring him in the eyes. "Sasori is looking for you,"  
"I don't care," the blond muttered a reply.  
"He said he didn't mean it, that it was a stupid thing to say. Go back to him Deidara, he's destroying the base," the shark man ran a large hand through blue gelled hair. "I can't just forgive him that easily, I gave him my heart and he threw it back in my face," the terrorists blue eyes were shadowed, disturbed, and lifeless. "He's truly messed you up, hasn't he?" Kisame mumbled.  
"I just some time alone, un," the blonde stumbled away, tripping over his own feet during the journey.

Deidara was able to make it to the kitchen before collapsing into one of the study wooden chairs and rested his head on the wooden, strangely painted table. A black haired Uchiha walked into the room and headed for the fridge for his beloved dango. After grabbing the sweet treat he turned back to see haunted blue eyes. The sharingan wielder knew what those eyes meant. Betrayal or someone extremely close had hurt him. Itachi sat in the chair next to the blond. Pain glazed eyes followed his every movement. He ate the first rice ball before asking. "What happened?" Deidara looked out of the window, watching the snow fall serenely. A work of art. "We had a fight, un,"  
"So?"  
"He said he would love me if I died and turned into one of his puppets that he could just use, un," the blond almost broke down again. There was nothing to be said, the terrorist just held his head, dragging in shallow breaths through his clenched teeth, trying to hold onto the last scraps of his sanity the best he could. Itachi walked back to the fringe and pulled out a second Dango off the plate marked. '_Itachi's only, touch and I will kill you. That includes you too Hidan,_' and in small lettering. '_AND ALSO YOU TOBI, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU_,' The black haired Uchiha passed the treat to the bomber before sitting back down. Shocked cobalt eyes locked with ebony one. "Every time Kisame and I get into a fight, I feel like eating something helps whilst I'm thinking," he popped another rice ball into his mouth. Deidara nodded and slowly began eating his. "If he truly loves you, he will be back," Itachi left Deidara to think and eat his dango in peace.

After ten minutes of thinking, the ex-iwa nin left the room. Nothing had been resolved; he was still angry and heart-broken. "Hey Dei," a female voice called his name, "I need you ... what happened?" the haunted blue eyes and slouched posture held up by the dark walls said everything. Amber eyes searched for any physical damage but found none. "Sasori, un," he whispered, voice cracking at the mere mention of the red haired bastard. Her eyes narrowed angrily, "It's alright, I'll tell Pein that you are not well, here," she passed him a paper rose, a silent message, maybe? Konan left just as swiftly as she had appeared.

The terrorist made it to the rainbow painted door. Small unicorns were painted around the candy-cane coloured door handle. He weakly raised his hand and softly knocked on the door. It opened in record time, as if the masked male had just been standing there. "SENPAI!" the childish male shouted. After a few awkward seconds something clicked. "Why are you here Senpai, don't you try and stay away from Tobi," the black haired nin asked.  
"Sasori, un, please may I stay with you Tobi, I don't want to go back, un," the blond whispered, on the verge of crying again. "Senpai can stay as long as he wishes, Sasori is a mean cheese and onion pasty, that is undercooked and covered in poop and undigested sweet corn with no sprinkles and ketchup and with a large scoop of dirt and slugs," Tobi spoke quickly, ushering the blue eyed male into his brightly coloured room. "Arigato Tobi, un," Deidara hugged the taller male, who froze instantly, not used to the affection off the bomber but happily returned the embrace. "Senpai may sleep there," Tobi pointed to a large bed on the other side of the room. The sheets were covered with cupcakes and teddy bears. A soft, grateful sigh left the sculptors lips.

Later that night Deidara squirmed into his strangely warm and soft bed, after spending the remainder of the day teaching Tobi card tricks. A knock on the door sent Tobi dashing for the door, almost tripping over his impressive house of cards. The door opened slightly and the brick red hair alerted Deidara to who it was. "I want my Deidara back," he demanded.  
"No," Tobi spoke in a monotone voice, severely contrasting against the pink and purple candy land pyjama's he was wearing, complete with white bunny slippers, a purple night hat and a blue unicorn teddy, resting in the crook of his arm.  
"I want my blond back, NOW!" the sternness and severity in the puppeteer's voice was frightening but Tobi stood still, not even fazed by it. "And I said no," This wasn't the Tobi that the terrorist despised with a burning passion; it was a whole new type of Tobi. "I OWN Deidara SO GIVE HIM BACK!" Sasori was close to yelling.  
"No you don't, un," Deidara spoke up shakily. All eyes settled onto the quivering ex-iwa nin. Mahogany eyes widened, never had he seen his boyfriend like this, broken and sad. "Dei ... I'm sorry," the older spoke up.  
"I DONT CARE UN!" the youngest shouted back, the tears from earlier were making an appearance, "You think that I can just forgive you, just like that, un? You think that saying sorry will make all this better? Just leave me alone Sasori, un" and with that the blond broke down, again. Violent tremors wracking his lithe frame, tears flooding down his usual angelic but no noise escaped taut lips. "Please just let me talk to you, I miss you," the puppet master pleaded.  
"If you truly love me then, please, just leave me alone," and with that the bomber turned around to face the wall, shaking fiercely. "Tobi wants to sleep, so leave sempai alone," the orange masked male slammed the door in the puppeteers face and walked towards his friend, who was still shaking. A gloved hand rested on a thin shoulder and the old teen turned around. "Is Senpai okay?" he was back to his goofy self. "Y...Y...Yeah ... thanks T...T...T...Tobi, u...u...un," the terrorist rested his head on the masked mans shoulder. They stayed in complete in silence for a small amount of time before the soft, broken snores sounded to Tobi's ears. "Sleep tight Senpai," placing the sleeping nin onto the cupcake pillow, Tobi climbed into his own colourful bed, switching on his yellow unicorn night light and turning off the shiny disco lamp, he fell asleep too.

~~Sasori POV ~~

The stupid masked man slammed the door in his face. This made the irritated red-head angrier. He had tried getting someone to help, he had tried being violent and he had tried being nice. Desperation was beginning to set in. How could he have been so stupid? The blond was over-emotional sometimes, this just happened to be one of those days. The master of puppets stormed back to his room, leaving total destruction behind him.

The next day Sasori waited by the kitchen, hoping that he would bump into the ex-iwa nin but he didn't appear throughout the whole day. "Hey Sasori," an easily recognisable female voice caught his attention. He turned around to shoo her away but was met with a strong punch to the face, knocking him several metre's out. He skidded to a halt, clutching his cheek, which had been slightly chipped. "WHAT THE HELL!" he snarled loudly, getting ready to attack the blue haired kunoichi. "That was for Deidara's sake," she growled back, amber eyes burning intensely. The look on her face shocked Sasori, never before had he seen her like this, he didn't know whether to fight or give up. "Have you seen the brat today," Sasori slumped forward, still seated on the floor.  
"No he hasn't left Tobi's room, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't leave" She walked off unhappy. The red head stayed put, just thinking.

After an hour of silence, he decided to talk to Tobi, maybe Deidara had lightened up enough, so he could talk to him or even forgiven him. He walked past a black haired Uchiha, who threw him one of the legendary Uchiha glares. "What are you staring at?" Sasori spat.  
"Nothing of important value," Itachi seethed, his flat grey eyes were strangely sharp. The red-head turned and headed towards Tobi's room. A glint of sharp silvers streaked through the air and hit the puppeteer in the back of his skull. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasori pulled out the kunai that was buried deeply in his head and probed the area with thin fingers, finding a rather large hole. "You should be glad that Deidara lacks hatred, he truly loved you and you shattered the trust he held for you," the sharingan wielder glowered and walked away , leaving just as Sasori threw the kunai back.

Two people had already attacked him, and just for the over-emotional blond. Sasori had to be more careful. He silently walked to the colourful room, but was stopped before he could knock. A white bandaged sword came into view. "Step back," a rough voice came from the shadows.  
"No," the red-head simply said and tried pushing the Samehada away but couldn't muster up enough strength. Damn that chakra guzzling mutant sword. "Stay away from Deidara, he wishes not to see you," the blue skinned male stepped forward. Sasori nodded weakly, surprising himself by staying upright. "Why ... can...cant I see my br..rat," he slurred slightly holding the wall, the Samehada was still taking his chakra and it was making him feel incredibly weak. The door opened a crack, "Kisame, let him speak to me please, un," an angelic voice sounded to Sasori's ears.  
"Deidara ... come back ... please," the red-head mentally scolded himself, why was he begging, shouldn't he just use force. "No, un," that one word inflicted another crack upon the puppeteer, but it wasn't a physical wound, but one upon his heart. "Kisame, please can you leave for a little while, un,"  
"I can't do that, Itachi told me to stay," the shark man growled gruffly. The Uchiha had withheld sex until Deidara was completely safe and happy. "Okay then, when we have sex, Danna..."  
"I'm leaving," the blue skinned male disappeared into the shadows.  
"Can you feel what I do to you, un," The puppet master shook his head, ashamed of the secret he had been holding for a long time. "Only here," he pointed to the heart chamber located under his robe, "...and here," his other hand pointed to his crotch. Blue eyes widened, hatred and betrayal were now fuelling the little body. The door slammed harshly in his face, again he had blown his chance.

For weeks Sasori stayed in his room, trying to perfect his new contraption, hoping to Kami that it worked. How could he have been so stupid? Deidara was frail and easily upset, actually the whole human race was like this. The red head had to be careful, because one wrong move could end that perfect life. The thought of Deidara motionless in his wooden arms, no life in the usually sparkling azure eyes, it made him sick. Or maybe the blond writhing around in pain, blood pumping from various open wounds that were turning black because of one of his poisons, the thought of not being able to cure him tugged harshly at his heart. Just the thought of his lover, no longer breathing almost made the puppeteer cry, if he was able to. No, this had to be perfect; everything had to be in place, fully functioning for Deidara, the only person that ever mattered to him. How had this one person, had such an affect on him. If the blond cried then Sasori would kill whoever made him cry. If the blond was angry, Sasori would do whatever he could to calm him down. If the blond wanted to be loved ... he would try his best to love him. This time he wouldn't just try, he would love the sculptor, with every inch of his body. Determination was spurring him on, to complete the project before the pyromaniac did something extremely stupid.

He finished the project late at night, just before a rapid knocking alerted him to a guest. He rushed towards the door, hoping that it was his blond but instead it was Konan. "What?" he snarled, wanting to sleep. "Its Deidara," she gushed, her face filled with worry. Mahogany eyes widened and without any form of command, his legs carried him to Tobi's door. "SENPAI!" the orange masked man banged on the door furiously, trying to break it down. "Someone, whats up," Sasori spat, worrying for his lover. Itachi was the first to speak up, "He's locked himself in that room, the last thing Tobi saw was a long rope, we think he's going to either kill himself or someone." Kisame threw himself at the door but was thrown back by a small, but strong explosion. The door was rigged. The Uchiha rushed to the blue skinned males aid, a few burn marks marring his face. Pein began forming a few handsigns before Konan bound his hands together with paper, "No, dont do it Pein, we need you alive," she spoke softly. The orange haired leader nodded and the paper peeled off his hands. Instead he pulled out a long bar and struck the wall near the door. Clay seeped through the wall and slowly began absorbing the bar. Zetsu walked up to the wall, and tried to merge with it, but it rejected him and threw him into the furthest wall. "DAMMIT," the black side cursed loudly. The Jashinist began hacking at the wooden door but tendrils of the explosive clay wrapped around his neck, arms and legs before setting off, tearing the Jashinist to pieces. Kakuzu quickly recovered the pieces and swiftly began stitching Hidan back together. "DEIDARA, YOU MOTHER FUCKER, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT ROOM, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he cursed loudly, wincing in pain as the threads attached his head to his neck. "Thanks Kuzu," a harsh hand slapped the silver haired man on the cheek. "What did I say about calling me that," the miser snarled.

No-one could get through the armed door. The puppeteer was highly impressed, Deidara had been planning for a while, but he needed to see the blond. He tore off the robe that covered his bare chest and pulled one of the large scrolls that rested on his back out. A summoning jutsu. He formed a few handsigns before Hiruko was summoned. The red head pulled out thee more scrolls and controlled the large puppet, its poison tipped tail carving a large hole in the protected door. Clay exploded but didnt even cause a scratch. One of the scrolls turned Sasori's hands into flamethrowers, which he used to burn the door. More clay tried to attack the red-head but the tail shredded them. When the fire became useless, he tried a different scroll, the lightning scroll. His hands turned into taser like objects and rendered the clay usless. All members stood back as the sound of electricity filled the room along with a bright blue light. The door broke down after several lightening based attacks and Sasori rushed into the dark room, his hands turning back to normal.

Deidara stood on top of a chair. A thick rope tied firmly around his neck, the other end was attached to the ceiling. Normally the figure of the blonds body would leave Sasori lustful and speechless, but this time the only emotions were horror and anger, mainly at himself. The ex-iwa nin was thin, his ribs were jutting out of his body and his arms and legs held no trace of fat, or even muscle for that fact. Usually silky, golden hair was thin and had lost its perfect sheen. The blue eyes were almost lifeless, only just holding onto humanity. How had Deidara gotten this bad. Leaking bandages were tied loosely around his wrists, soaked with his blood. "Dei..."  
"Danna, I thought about what you said, you can have it, my body, its yours, un. I though that dying this way would leave my body in perfect condition for you, bye... Sasori... un," and with that the chair collapsed under him, little explosions destroying the wooden legs. The red-head flitted as fast as he could, hoping to make it in time. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the puppeteer. Konan was moving at snail speed, her voice was none existant to him. Others were shouting some sort of warning to him but the sound fell upon deaf ears. The only thing that mattered to Sasori was the falling blond. The rope leisurely tightened but snapped when Hiruko's tail cut through it. The blue eyes male fell in to the wooden arms as a sharp object punctured the skin on his thin arm. "Danna..." his eyes widened before fluttering shut, the red head threw the needle away and walked out of the room. The whole Akatsuki fell silent as the puppet master walked though the small crowd, not paying anyone any attention, just focusing on the withered sculptor in his arms.

Days passed before Deidara woke up, many tubes stuck in his arm and one down his throat. A small figure sat next to the bed, holding the thin hand. The other hands was mindlessly twisting a small amount of blond hair. "D...a..." he couldn't speak around the tube in his mouth. The figure's head snapped up and carefully removed the tube. The ex-iwa nin coughed a few times before nodding. "Dei... are ... you alright," the red-head spoke up, a tide of emotion washing over him, relief being the main one. "Yeah ... un ... why Danna un," The blond grimaced at the weird feeling in his throat.  
"I...I dont want you to die, Dei, ... " the sentence seemed to be unfinished. Both remained quiet for a small amount of time before Sasori took the frail hand and placed it against his unusually warm neck. "DANNA!" Deidara's blue eyes widened, "You're warm," the puppeteer nodded before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I did this for you Dei, I want you to be happy," and with that Sasori captured the sculptors lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you Deidara, and I always will," Deidara smiled at the warmth of the lips that pressed against his. It was strange, usually it was cold and unfeeling but it felt like he was kissing a human. "But next time you start cutting yourself or trying to commit suicide, I'm withholding your sex," Sasori joked before he was attacked by his lover. Their lips clashing in a passionate kiss, tongues moving together in a fiery, complicated dance. Maybe it could work. Everything felt so right, so different, so new ... "I love you too Sasori."


End file.
